


sasuke's problem

by sasunarulover666



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarulover666/pseuds/sasunarulover666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke uchiha has a problem, he's in love with his best friend but his big sister cherry will help him out! Now all he has to do is get around his brother, yeah thats another problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the problem solved

Hi i'm Cherry this is my first story for and I nerves so please go easy on me. (begs on hands and nee's) my next story will be a one shot but alot more stories will come with more chapie's...oh yeah I created a knew character cherry uchiha duh.:)

decliamer: I dont own naruto my brother sasuke does hehe!

warning: this is yaoi guy on guy pure hotness don't like hit the back button

"..." is speech

'...' is thought

(sasunaru)

Sasuke Uchiha has a problem he's in love with his best friend, now he has been friends with Naruto Uzumaki for 10 years he is now 18 and last year he started having weird and HOOOOOOT dreams about his best freind naruto naru-chan as I call him, oh right i'm Sasuke sister Cherry Uchiha but i'm not important Sasuke the main charecter in this story. Lets start our story at the school were naru-chan, me, and Sasuke go and ... start!

"TEME, CHERRY WERE GONNA BE LATE HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke and I walk up to the hyper blonde boy at the end of the sidewalk and Sasuke hit him upside the head

"shutup dobe we'll be fine." He sighed and I laughed I'm always quiet during our walks I just like listening to them.

" aaaghhh! god teme your so mean!" Naruto whined rubing the back of his head.

"SASUKE-KUN OVER HERE!"

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN LOOK THIS WAY!" sakura and ino run up frantikly to catch there pray I mean sasuke.(lol)

They both looked up and saw the girls runing there way sasuke scowled and naruto put on his best fake smile for his former crush and now love rival. (sasuke doesn't know but naru-chan loves him too! stupid little brother)

" SAKURA-CHAN! Hey come talk to me not that stupid teme!" naru-chan siad three oxtivs louder then needed. 'yeah never talk to MY teme bitch' He secretly thought in his head.

"SHUTUP NARUTO! sasuke-kun do you wanna walk to class with us?" Ino begged. Latching on to his right arm in a tight grip.He scowled more and tride to shake the heathin off but Sakura grabed his other arm and he was over powered.

"no i'm obviously walking with naruto so go the fuck away!" Sasuke growled and used our family's famous glare.(oh bro thats a little much no?)

"but sasuke-kunnnnnnn!" sakura and ino said at the same time(how do they do that?) seemingly unfazed by his atempt to set them a flame with his eyes.

"I already said no so leave!" sasuke said he was getting mad now. 'They have two seconds to leave before I send them to the hospital.' He thought.

"bu...haaa fine" sakura whined. "this is your fault Ino-pig you scared him away!"(man she IS mean!)

"yeah right billbourd brow it was you!" Ino came back(Sakura,Ino FYI it was both of you) The girls walked into the school bickering like mad.

"GOD there annoying I wish they would leave me alone whatever lets go dobe." sasuke sighed annoyed.(who wouldn't be?)

"Alright teme you know your an ass hole right?" naru-chan laughed. walking faster to catch up to him.

"yeah I know." sasuke smirked, they walked in the front gate just as the late bell rang they both sighed they almost made it too.

"But i noticed your an ass to every one but me why is that?"naruto asked this full of anticapation as he slows down no use hurring when we're already late.

"... umm" Sasuke paniced. "No reason lets get to class." and that start a race to homeroom with iruka-sensei. (i know that was pathetic wasnt it)

We all go threw this school day like every other school day (besides Iruka yelling at them for being late), but once again my stupid little brother doesn't know that this day is going to have a completly deferent ending.

School let out and the students as usual busted down the doors to get out I mean that literaly I swear this a school of ninja's!(look I had to do that)since it was friday naru-chan suggested that he stay over at our house. Of course sasuke agreed completly right away a little to happy about it but quickly coverd it up with an insult and they argued all the way home.(I was with them walking home.)

So there we are at our house but no one is there but me but thats becuase thirteen years ago Itachi-niisan our older brother murdered our entire family besides us yeah... but anyway so its just the two of us! (and naru-chan he praticlly lives here)

We come in and I see a chance and I say that i'm gonna going to the town over to my boyfreind gaara's place and won't be back 'till monday and then I split faster the choiji to a free bbq buffet!(sorry I had to do that too!lol)

(sasunaru)

They ended up playing naruto clash of ninja revelotion three 'till eight fifteen, and then they decided to watch a horror film called 'the mist', Well more Sasuke decided and naruto was sucked in. Now naru-chan is terrorfied of scary movie's and sasuke knew that, during the entire movie naru-chan clug to sasuke like a little girl and sasuke loved it!(smart for once)

Naruto was scared of the movie but took the chance to cling to sasuke a little closer then needed, he was exstatic when sasuke hand slid discretly over his shoulder to pull him closer.

When then movie was over it was about ten thirty five so they got ready to sleep sasuke gave naruto some night clothes and sent him to the shower, when he got out he glared at sasuke and mumbled something like. "I'm not sleeping with you this time basturd." and he started for my room but as soon as he touched the door handle he got shocked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasuke sighed after I got in her room last time and found her fanfiction she writes she put electric shocks on her door you'll have to sleep with me usuratonkachi." With that he opened his door and walked inside.

You see Sasuke and Naruto have this same argument every time naru-chan comes over to stay the night. There are four bedrooms in our house mine sasuke's and the two no one goes not even me and Sasuke. Those rooms are the one our parents were killed in (there bed room) and nii-sans room. My room is off limits as well so naru-chan always ends up sleeping in the same bed as sasuke, of course not without a fight.

After the usual blah blah i'm not sleeping in the same bed as the teme rant naru-chan gives up and sasuke goes to takes a shower, leaving the overly curious naruto in his room all alone. (stupid, stupid otouto)

'I wonder what sasuke keeps hidden in his room' naru-chan thought as he starts looking around 'bet I can find some black mail material..or maybe I can steal his boxers' (what would you want with his boxers!?), he looks all over the place when he gets to the bed side table and he is embaressed to finds a bottle of lube, pictures of himself and sasuke from trips and a note that read

'Dear Naruto, I've loved you for so long and I always have.   
For me naruto you are necesary to live. I write this but I'll never tell you so not to ruin our all to dear friendship.   
I know i'm pathetic and most likely loved at lost, but I'll never know that beacuse I'll never tell.   
I'll never send this letter, I wrote it so I could look at how sad I am.   
Your's forever yet you'll never know it Uchiha Sasuke...I love you so much.

Naru-chan read the note over and over agian he couldn't believe his eyes he felt tears run down his face. The note in one hand the pictures in another he cried.

'Sasuke loves me SASUKE loves me!' he thought he face breaking out in a wide grin. He was on cloud nine right now.

He was so happy so he didn't know why he was crying but he didn't care. Sasuke loved him and that was all that mattered, just then Sasuke walked into the room to see naruto standing at the side table.

From where he was stading he could not naruto's face but he could see the letter and pictures in his hands. Fear rose up in sasuke's gut.(wont he be surpised)

"Naru...to." Sasuke struggled to get the name out.

Naru-chan flinched he was suddenly nervous his grin fell and he turned around and Sasuke saw the tears on his face.

"s-sasuke..." was all Naruto could say he was speechless for the first time in his life.

Sasuke couldn't look at the blonde boy and ended up staring at the floor.

"Sasuke you ...love me!" Naruto cry'd in pure joy but Sasuke didn't hear it that way.

"It's just like what the note says but...you probably dont feel the same....you can go home.....if you want..." his voice trailed off for a second probably thinking about suicide. "just know that no matter what Naruto i'll always love you... always." He closed his eyes tight he could believe his friendship with his love was over he was such an idiot! (yay he abmited it!)

"Sasuke...I." naru-chan started but was cut off.

"DONT RUB IT IN JUST GO!" Sasuke screamed turning his head to the side not once look into those blue eyes.

"NO!" naruto shouted and sasuke looked up at the responce surpised.

"no...I dont want to rub it in...or...leave." naruto was so embaressed his entire face was bet red "I...I love you t-too sasuke...kun" naruto blushed harder as he confessed.

 

Sasuke felt his cock twich at the "kun" part.(little bro is horny;D) usually that would make him mad beacuse it sounded slutty when his fan girls said it but when naruto said it it turned him on greatly it just sound so right when he said it.

" Naruto " was all he said as he closed the space between them and pulled the blonde so that there lips were only inches apart, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Sasuke" naruto whispered before his lips got cought in a passionte kiss.

(lemon start)

There tongues fought a passionete battle for domanence but in the end my little brother won. There tongues stoped the fight instead going into such a intament dance that only true lovers could create.

They stayed locked in the kiss for as long as they could like if they let go they would wake up and it would be all a dream, but it was no dream they we're finally together and they knew it.

Soon the need for air became to great so they pulled apart panting, there breath mingled and the kitsune looked up at sasuke. What was said in naru-chan's eyes could never be said outloud there were no words but sasuke understood.

Sasuke started kissing down the young blondes neck and elected small moans from him when ever he hit a sensitive spot. He pulled away just long enough to pull off the blondes shirt and pants and remove the boxers he himself had on, he picked the younger boy up and laid him down on the bed.

He crawled up to the blond like a lion to his pray and cought his soon to be lover's lips in another passionete kiss. As there tongue's danced his hand snaked up to the smaller boy's nipple pinching and playing with it loving every sound coming from Naruto.

He then broke the kiss and moved down to take the other nipple in his mouth. Naru-chan let a loud moan escape his lips causing Sasuke to smirked.   
After doing the same treatment to both nipples he move down to the blonde boys semi large manhood taking in the sexy smell of the blonde curls there.

"Wait sasuke stop!" naru-chan half panted his eyes half lidded and misty with lust.

"You want me to stop Naruto..." you could hear the disapontment in his voice.

"n-no it's just ... i'll do it."

"What?" was all my brother could say before he was turned over and Naruto started kissing down his body.

The raven couldn't stop the moans from slipping out of his mouth and with new found confidence Naruto slid down Sasuke's body to his prize.

"Wait Naruto your really going to do this arn't you?" The blonde didn't answer instead he licked the slit of the large manhood gaining a low growl from the raven above him.

He was having fun with this so he decided to tease his new lover for a while. He licked down the length of the ravens now fully swollen shaft. When he tasted pre-cum he smirked just a little bit and he kept licking up and down the hardened length tracing the vain he found sucking lightly on the tip but never completly swollowing the older boy intill said boy started begging.

"Naru please...ahhh!" Sasuke groaned as he tried to buck into his lover mouth but Naru had a good hold on his hips.

"please what Sasuke-sama?" Naru said in the deepest sexest vioce you could ever imagine (even to me Naru-chan sounded to smexy to stand)

"Naruto please suck it." Sasuke panted. " oh kami Naruto."

"fine then..." Naru-chan snickered as he took the base of the shaft in his hand and deep throughted him taking as much as he could without gagging.

Then he started to suck and moved his head up and down. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was feeling the blonde sucked like a vacume! Moans and growls escaped the pale boys lips more when the younger of the two started humming Naruto knew Sasuke was close so he relaxed his gag reflex and took all of his lover into his mouth then swollowed letting his throught tighten around the large organ. Right then Sasuke came screaming the blonde's name his cum shot right into the blondes sinful mouth as soon as the hot liquid touched his lips naruto knew he found a new favorite flavor.

'even better then ramen' he thought as he drank all he could whiping what got on his chin with the back of his hand.

He crawled up to the raven's face catching his lips in a long slopy yet passionte kiss. The kiss broke and Sasuke grabed the lube on the side table flipped the blonde kitsune over. "are you ready?" my little brother asked concerned. "we don't have to you know."

"yeah I know but I've wanted this for years." the blond moaned in responce. Onyx eyes never left the Blue ones as he poured a decent amount of lub onto his fingers then he postioned the first one at his blondes entrance.

Slipping the first in he kissed his kitsune to muffle the loud moans of pain and pleasure. He slipped the second finger in streching the blond in slow motion.

Naru-chan groaned in pleasurable pain as the akwardness of having something in him started to disapeared. The third entered streching the blond even further

"Oh g-gods Sasuke ahhh do that again shit!" Naru-chan screamed when Sasuke touched something inside him.

"what" Sasuke asked confused.(isn't it obvious bro?)

"I-I dont know you hit something I think just do it again fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked when he figured he hit the blondes prostate.(took him log enough shesh) Aiming to making sure to hit it again he continued to strech the smaller boy. Once he thought the he was ready he slipped his fingers out and Naru-chan whimpered at lose.

"It's ok what next will feel even better." the raven said laying soft kisses up and down the smaller boys neck.

" fine then...hurry up and fuck me!" the kitsune moaned inpatient. The pale boy laughed at the damand.

He pured more lub into his hand then spred it slowly over his dick moaning as he jacked off slightly. Naruto growled, as much as he would love to see sasuke jack himself off he wanted him inside of him.

Sasuke chuckeled and positioned his manhood at the now swollen entrance of the tan boy. He pushed in slowly he heard the blonde hold back moans.

"n-naruto dont hold back your voice." Sasuke panted then grunted at the deliocus heat swallowing him.

Naru-chan started groaning in pain but mostly pleasure, when Sasuke was completely shethed into our blonde uke he stoped moving giving him a chance to adjust to the large size,(he says he big but Gaara is bigger) after a while Naruto panted "m-move Sasuke move please."

My brother obayed slowly he pulled back intill he was barly in then pushed back in at a faster pace.

"faster, harder SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in pure bliss.

After hearing something that like any good seme he started pounding our little Naru-chan like no tomorow. After a while Naruto came screaming my brother's name and Sasuke came soon after as well grunting Naru-chan's name lowly.

He pulled out and fell on his back next to his new lover. After coming down from there sexual highs he looked over to Naru-chan and whispered

"I love you Naruto." brushing the blonde hair away from his face.

"Is that beacuse of the great sex?" Naru-chan laughed playfully closing his eyes.

"becuase you are you Naruto." Sasuke sighed with a genuin smile on his face.( wow I havent seen that in thirteen years)

"I love you too teme." Naruto smiled, and with that Naruto fell into a deep sleep followed soon after by my little brother.

"I'm happy for them" I sigh from the tree next to sasuke's window. "Now I really want too go to gaara's and get some lovin' of my own." I laughed and hooped on my bike to go do just that.

THE END! intill the next chapter that is.

(sasunaru)

I re-uploaded this because it really sucked last time so please review and tell me how I did. (cute kitty look)

oh and for those who read this before that authers note at the end was my friend not me i'm very sorry I like all reviews and readers. :)

I think I might add more chapie's tell me if you want more! bye bye all (cookies for reviews)


	2. the kyoto trip

Hi all! its cherry I would like to thank everyone one who gave me good reviews they made me really happy! :) anyway this chapie is for my friend pipper-chan I just found out that she like yaoi too!(yay)

sasuke: sis did you really spy on us in the last chap?

cherry: yep! (smile big)

sasuke:(evil uchiha glare)

cherry: (sweat drop)...ok lets start the story before bro kills me!hehe

disclaimer: see that cute guy toby over there (the guy i like) yeah not mine,how about that country (japan) you know coolest place in the world not mine let's and naruto to that ever growing list as well shall we?

warning : this is boy on boy love pure hands down nose bleeding hotness if you don't like or can't stand it then read something else kay?

"..." speech

'...' thought

(sasunaru)

(monday 8:35 a.m konoha high)

After a weekend of nonestop totally hot boy sex between my stupid brother & my Naru-chan school started again and I came back. now it's me, Hinata, Naru-chan, & emo brother in home room waiting for Iruka-sensei to show.

"So how was your weekend boys?" I ask, Uchiha smirk gracing my features. Almost imediatly Naru-chan's face turns crimson and Sasuke smirks.

"Very...enjoyable sister." Sasuke responded.

"I would hope so stupid brother." I couldn't take it I burst out laughing.

"I'm h-happy for you N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata-chan blushed she long ago gave up on Naru-chan and found her true love was none other then dog breath himself. (Kiba and I dont get along typical dog and cat thing there lol) Just then Iruka-sensei decided to make an appearence.

"Alright class i've got great news for you all!" All the kids in class turned the attention to Iruka. Our class consets of the rookie nine, Neji hyuuga, Lee , Ten Ten, Karin, Suigetsu , and Juugo.

"Because this class is the highest ranking in the school we get and all expance paid trip to kyoto!" Iruka-sensei beamed

"Wait what about our studies wont we fall behind?" Sakura asked. (stupid girl dont ruin our fun)

"That's the reason we're going this class is so far ahead that we need to cut back to let the other classes catch up" Iruka explianed. I think he's happy he has a smarter class then his husband Kakashi-sensei.

I decide to speek up out of boredom. "So when is the trip going to start?"

"In one week next monday we leave, the trip will be three weeks long so be prepared. Oh, Cherry and Neji I would like to ask you to help on the room set up and other thing meet me after class."

"Hai Iruka-sensei" I repliy Uchiha smirk running across my face for the second time today.

(sasunaru)  
(Sasuke's pov)

After the talk about the trip to kyoto we went through class like any other day. Me and Naruto pass notes as usual but now they had more heated conversation on them, Cherry got every question right though she never paid attention, Kiba stared at Cherry's ass even though she dating Gaara yes this was just a normal day.

The bell rang telling us it was time for lunch. Cherry stayed behind and the others went ahead while Naruto and I went the long way savoring the mere presence of the other.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked not looking at me but choosing the sky instead. (Is it possible to be envy of the sky? 0.0)

"What is it dobe?" I answered hoping for a certian reaction.

"DONT CALL ME THAT BASTURD!" heh, got it.

"Anyway I wanted to know um... you want to hang at my place after school today?" He says blushing.

'Damn he looks so fuckable right now kami-sama help me he doesn't know his effect on me does he?' I thought my mind convienently giving me hot images of my blonde kitsune.

"Do you mean to say you want to have sex after school because i'd love to" I whispered huskily in his ear making him blush again.

"N-No thats not what I meant basturd!" He praticaly screamed making a few poeple stop and stare, a few girls saw me and ran up like lions to meat.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun will you come to lunch with us?" One girl asked her long red hair bouncing up and down as she jumped.

"No he can't, sorry but he is coming with me." Naruto said matter of factly, actually he sounded kinda...possesive?

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON BRAT!" A girl with brown eyes screamed.

"Yeah you dont deserve Sasuke-kun as a friend you annoy him do him a favor a die!" Another with short hair cried.

"Thats not true I don't annoy him in fact were dating right Sasu?" He yelled I could tell he was holding back tears. Before I could answer 'Yes and I love him so go away hag bitches!' A girl shouted

"Yeah that will be the day Sasuke is not gay like you faggot!" they all laughed. I was so angry I was about to kill every one of them for how they were treating MY Naruto but before I could do anything Naruto screamed tears streeming down his face.

"ITS TRUE HE LOVES ME I-I-IM NOT A DEMON AND HE LOVES ME ITS TRUE!"

SLAP! The sound ecoed through the hall Sakura Haruno (I dont even no when she showed up) slapped Naruto in the face.

"YOU FUCKING LIEING EVIL DEMON SASUKE WOULD NEVER LOVE A MAN LET ALONE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" She screameed a smug smile on her face.

Snap. All my control just disappeared all I could think was I wanted to kill the bitch that hurt my love and I did, in a way and she probably wishes she was dead now. I had grabed her by the arm and flung her into the lockers then slamed a fist into her face breaking her nose.

"You ever say that to my BOYFRIEND again and I really will kill you got it?" I said in a low tone, I haven't been this pissed since Itachi. All the girls including Sakura were in shock about two things one I was gay and two I just kicked a girls ass. ( Hey she desirved it)

I gave them my best Uchiha glare silently promising that if they didn't run now they will die an early death, and they all scattered like rouches. I turned to see Naruto standing dazed in shock.

"Sasuke...thank you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you Naruto always." I kissed him and I felt him melt into the kiss. We stayed locked intill we heard a 'thud' and then laughter I turn to see Cherry on the ground sporting a mega nose bleed.

"Oh Jesus Christ you two warn me if your going to do that or i'll die of blood lose heh!" She laughed trying to catch her lost breath.

"Hn. Lets go to lunch already." I grunted.

"KAY IM HUNGRY!" They both said at the same time. (Really how do people do that?)  
(Sasunaru)  
(Naruto's pov)

We all head to the cafe and meet at our usual table with the others. I sit between Sai and Sasuke while Cherry sits between Kiba and Neji.

"Hey dickless how about a date friday catch a movie or if you want we can just stay at my house all night." Sai purred in my ear.

"Fuck you Sai stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled, at that every one stoped eating and stared at Sasuke.

"Your w-what!" Ino gaped, she loved Sasuke as much as Sakura but she didn't hate me.

"You got to be joking" Shikamaru sighed. " So troublesome."

"Kitty you already knew didn't you?" Kiba asked. Cherry punched him in the arm she hates that nickname.

"Yes Naruto's my boyfriend we are dating i'm not joking". Sasuke said calmly I went beet red.

"When did this happen" Ino asked frantic.

"L-Last f-friday." I answered my face was crimson I know it. During the rest of lunch the only topic was me and Sasuke I was beet red the intire time. When the bell rang we all went to our respetive classes and went though the day normally.

(Cherry pov flash back)

After the lunch bell rang everyone left and Neji and I went to Iruka's class room we just walked in since it was his planing period.

"Iruka-sensei you wanted us to help with the kyoto arrangements?" I asked already planing so many things in that sick mind of mine. (For the room arrangments)

"Yes see your the two are the one's I trust the most besides Naruto and your more organized then he is." He chuckled rubing the back of his head. "Since you've been to kyoto Neji I want you to pick the hotel and Cherry you decide on the roommates for each person." He finished smiling.

"Hai Iruka sensei." We both answered. For about fortyfive minutes we discused hotel choices and prices intill we dicided on 'The Kyuubi Hotel' and called to book 10 rooms the price of the rooms ended in 659.95$ for one week.

I asked Neji to give the price to the principle left and I began ploting the roomings.

'Well I'll be alone and Sasuke and Naruto will be together, but which rooms will go to everyone else?' I thought to my self as Neji came up behind me sturring me out of my thoughts.

"She said that's fine and that you need the room thing in four days" He sighed bored leaning up against the wall.

"Alright i'll have it by then." I reply'd starting wander into my thoughts agian.

"May I ask who i'm with and if that might be a certian brown hiared tom-boy?" He asked slight smirk in his voice.

I again broke away from my thoughts turning to him I winked "Nope it's a suprise! Now go to class I need to make sure Naru-chan alright and Sakura-chan's not dead."

"Wait what happened?" I begin to walk away. "Sakura acts like a bitch to Naru-chan and my stupid bro punches her in the face!" Then I run off leaving a confused long hiared prick in my dust.

(End of flash back. Oh I own this school so I always know what goes on before anyone ; D )

(Kakashi sensei pov)

Cherry leaves and my Ruka-chan turns to his desk to start grading papers. I sneak up to him like a ninja (lol) wraping my arms around his hips and whispered huskily in his ear. "Hey my little dolphin." He blushes.

"Don't call me that Kashi-kun!" He stutters.

"But it so cute and it fits you." I say happily.

"Nothing with the word 'cute' to it fits me i'm a guy you know!" He yelled. I backed off enough for him to turn around.

"Alright fine so the kyoto trip is set?" I sigh he's no fun.

"Yeah sorry but you'll have to be alone all week while I do the arrangments."

"I'll just have to get as much of you as I can now then hmm?" I say leaning in to kiss him.

"I thought you would say that." He smirked and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into my mouth. I pick Ruka-chan up and place him up onto the desk, he slid his hands up under my shirt touching any skin he could find. I trailled my hand down past his shirt and caught to the zipper of his pants.

Removing his pants and boxers while he removed my shirt. I played lightly with his arousal as he moaned and ran his hands over my chizeled stomach. His hands reached the waste band of my suit unziping and pulling hard on my pant and boxers letting them fall down to my ankles.

"k-kashi...mmmn s-stop I...can't take teasing, I-I need you now!" he pant as I played happily with his balls.

I nodded my own arousal twiching at my dolphins words, placeing three fingers at his entrance I slid the first in. We have done it enough times to not need lub but I dont want to hurt my uke so I still prepare him.

Slipping the second finger in streching him more, he moaned loudly when I hit his prostate, smirking I sliped the final finger in making sure to hit the same place every time.

"k-kashi please i'm ready I want you in me now!" ruka moaned loudly. Sliping my fingers out he whimpered a little at the lose but moaned when I placed the tip of my manhood at his entrance.

"you ready?" I asked, he only nodded as I started to push into his tight heat. No matter how many times we did it he was still so tight not that i'm complianing not at all.

He moaned when I was completly shethed within him. After a minute he pulled me down for a kiss "m-move Kakashi." He panted as I started a slow pace the electicity ran all through my body I was consumed by the wonderfull and pleasure all I could hear were ruka's demands to go faster and harder whiched I complied eagerlly.

With one final thrust he came screaming my name not a second later I followed in pure bliss. After coming down from our highs I pulled out of him and glanced around the room and found what I was looking for a blue/black cat in the corner of the class room I gave it a little half smirk.

'hope I gave her a good show.' I thought chuckeling lightly then it disappeared into mist. I sighed

"ruka-chan Cherry saw us agian." I whispered pulling my pants up then mentally counted 'three..two..one...'

"WHAT!" I've gotten really good at that.

(cherry's pov)

I'm sitting with everyone during lunch fighting with Kiba about weather Naruto should get to be seme or not when my clone cat disappeared and I got her images and let my tell you nose bleed of a life time. I gave a stupid excuse and left to the bathroom to clean up.

"hmm. I love this town and everything in it and if I didn't know everything that ever went on it wouldn't be as fun would it? no. no it would not." I said to my self laughing. "I love my job."

(sasunaru)

hey!:) so how did you like it?

Kakashi: I like it.(whips away bloody nose)

Iruka:of course you did pervert!(drags perverted Kakashi away)

Cherry:0.0 well anyway please review! cookies if you do! (go easy on my please!) *cute kitty face*

byebye!XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Guess what im on vacation! But im in Pennsylvania and I wont be able to update for a little while but ill try!

Kakashi: and they call me the pervert.

Cherry: what do you mean?

Iruka; you spy on everyone don't you?

Cherry: you should be used to it by now. (Sweat drop)

Disclaimer I don't own naruto I don't own sasuke I just play with them.

"…" speech

'…' thought

'"…'" quote

(sasunaru)  
(Naru-chan's pov)

After lunch we all go through the day normally when the bell rang saying school was over we meet under the cherry blossom to walk home together.

"Hey naruto want to hang at the arcade today?" kiba asked.

"Ummm…."I looked over at sasuke. He gave me a smile then I turned back to kiba. "Yeah sure can sasuke come to?" I asked.

"Sure were all going!" he yelled waving his fist in the air.

"Argh don't say were going before asking us how troublesome" shikamaru sighed looking up at the sky.

Despite shikamaru's complaining we all ended up at the arcade. Kiba and I completely dominated all the video games destroying all the previous high scores. Sasuke just stood back and watched as the other played.

'Sasuke needs to have some fun too weather he likes it or not!' I thought. "Oi sasuke lets play this together!" I said pulling his arm.

"No dobe I don't really like video games' he sighed matter of factly. Then he leaned into me and whispered in my ear "but there is one game I could think of we could play" he nibbled on my ear.

I bit back a moan so the others wouldn't hear and pushed him back.

"Teme not here" I yelled I felt the heat creeping to my face.

"Why not no one is looking" he stepped back into me pushing up against the wall. He was right everyone was in a different area there was no one around.

"I don't care anyone could come at anytime!" I pushed him away again. My face felt like it was on fire I looked around making sure no one saw. Then I looked back at sasu-teme to find him staring at my hard-on smirking. Why does that basturd always have to turn me on!

'argh he is so evil getting me so horny in a place like this damn it now I want to go home too but I wont let him know that…I got it!' I thought with a smirk that could match his I said.

"Ok sasuke lets make a deal if you beat my at this" I pointed to the ddr game "we'll go home right now and you can do what ever you want but if I win we stay here and you play more games"

He thought about it. "Ok fine usratonkachi we'll play and when you lose we'll go to your house" then he pulled my to the game and put some tokens in.

Sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*

(Sasuke's pov)

"Don't say anything!" he yelled at me. It was actually a close game but I won in the end. A large crowd had formed around us some time in the game.

"I followed after the dobe as he stalked off trying to find kiba to tell him we were leaving.

"HEY KIBA OVER HERE!" naruto yelled running over to his equally hyper friend.

Kiba walked over easily beaming because he got another high score or something. My naru-chan (hey cherry's not the only one that gets to call him that) went on to explain that '"the basturd is bored as always and want to go to my place to hang so w got to go!'"

Then dragged me out of the arcade I could see a cat that ran out of the arcade as well and all I could think was 'cherry'.

"Come on we are taking my car!" naruto stated as if it was the law.

"Like hell im going in that garbage you call a car!" I stated just as sternly. I inwardly chuckled naruto car was an old beat up orange Honda that he for some reason loved dearly he even named it.

"Hey don't talk about gama that way!" he pouted. (Told you)

I dragged him over to my sleek black lexis and got in ordering him to do so as well. Reluctantly he got in the passenger door and sat beside me I couldn't help but notice he was still half hard from back in the arcade I didn't mention it though.

"Alright let's go already!" he yelled impatiently. I noticed that he look really cute when he puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"HN." I muttered my trademark sound before driving off in the direction of his house. Three minutes into the ride he flipped the radio I didn't mind much and naruto seemed to like it. When he came across a song naruto 'kyaaa'd' like a regular girl

"Sasuke I love this song listen cherry sang it once didn't she?" naruto screamed then turned it up and started to sing. The song I found out was one of cherry favorite's as well "got whatever it is" by the zac brown band.

After three minutes of him singing surprisingly well he sighed and I realized I was singing along as well.

"Hey…sasuke. You know we should make that our song." he looked over at me smiling.

"Yeah sure why not.' I smiled back which was completely out of character for me and he caught it

"Holy shit sasuke-basturd is smiling it's the apocalypse!" he joked and I hit him upside the head. Then I noticed we were already at his apartment. I parked and we both got out and I guess our bodies remembered why we came home early for in the first place because we both start getting hot in anticipation. Naruto fumbled with the lock before we walk in and immediately started attacking each others mouths necks and any skin we could get to.

(Lemon is starting oh and it's in cherry's pov)

The ravens back the blond up against the light orange walls ravishing the younger neck. Naruto moaned and leaned his head slightly giving the raven more room to devour his sensitive flesh he gasped and moaned when the uchiha's long slender leg pushed up between tan ones then moaned as the older nee pushed against his growing erection.

"s-sasuke" naruto softly moaned in pure ecstasy. The raven growing fully hard at the sound of his name moaned in such a way by the man that he loves. The taller leaned up closer to the blonde kitsune intill his lips just barelly touched naruto ear lobe. "bedroom?" he asked his voice husky.

The blonde boy was so filled with bliss his head turned to mush at the elder's touch when he heard the sexy voice of his lover all he could do was nod slightly and wrap his legs around sasuke's waist so he could carry him to the room.

The raven carried them into naruto bedroom and gently lead the boy down as if would break if he wasn't gentle. Crawling so that he was now eye level with the blonde he stared into the dark blue lust filled depths before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Naruto moaned in ecstasy as the raven again licked and sucked on his tan neck slowly the blonde moved his hands lower down the older boy's back intill he reached the edge of his shirt pulling at it.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled back to swiftly discard of his shirt removing naruto's as well. He looked over the tan naked chest before him as sweat slowly moved down the muscled body that heaved and panted deeply it was easily the most erotic sight he had ever seen. "You don't know how sexy you look right now." he stated smirking before he attacked the blonde's nipple instantly make him moan out the raven name in pure bliss. "S-sasuke… S-stop teasing I cant wait anymore please." the kitsune half moaned half begged as he watched through lidded eyes as the raven sucked and bit at his right nipple his hand playing with the left.

"hn." the raven gave one last lick before pulling back and smirked at the sexy man underneath him. "Want do you want naruto-koi?" he asked playfully.

"don't play stupid sasuke!" the blonde yelled red tinting his cheeks. The raven leaned forward and slowly licked a trail from naruto neck to his pink and now bruised lips. "Beg for me naru-chan." he whispered then placed a light kiss on those lips and look into the deep blue intoxicating eyes once more. Immediately the blonde boy went crimson but actually complied "please sasuke-sama fuck me."

Hearing naruto beg to be fucked by him in such an erotic way made the raven unbelievably more hard then he was. "n-naruto." sasuke panted. Naruto seeing his lover's reaction got more confident. "oh sasuke-sama please fuck me I want you to pound me so hard into the bed there is a permanent imprint of my body I want to scream your name in pure pleasure as your huge throbbing dick goes in and out of my over and over." naruto whispered right next to the raven ear.

God the raven would have cum right then and there if it weren't for his amazing control. "Oh kami naruto I love your dirty talk." he pant. Then something dawned on him. "Hey naruto do you have any lube here?" sasuke asked. "yeah." the blonde boy answered then reached under his pillow and pulled out a small tube. Sasuke took the lube and pored a good amount on three fingers then swiftly and yet carefully slipped the first in make the blonde moan in pleasure.

"Ha ha oh sasuke ahh!" naruto moaned as said raven slipped his finger in and out of the blonde's entrance. Adding a second finger he began to scissor him making him writher and moan. When he added a third finger he saw the slight discomfort in the blonde but kept going he knew it would get better for him. When he deemed the boy ready he slipped his finger out of his entrance making the blonde whimper at the lose. Slowly he grabbed the lube again then grabbed the other hand and pure a good amount on it. "Won't you prepare me dobe?" he asked smirking. Naruto blushed and slowly took his hand and rubbed the substance onto his lover throbbing erection. Sasuke moaned and hissed above him naruto's hand was cold because of the lube but that just made it feel so much better. Swiftly he grabbed the hand and retracted it. It would be no fun if he came now.

"ready naruto?' the raven asked as he positioned his manhood against the prepared hole. Naruto only nodded. Not waiting for anything else the raven sheaved him self completlly in the kitsune. Naruto screamed in pleasurable pain as his lover clompletlly filled him. After a moment he silently nodded letting sasuke to start moving.

Wasting no time sasuke pulled out intill only the tip of his cock was in the kitsune the instantly slamed back in both moaning in unison. Sasuke continued slowly searching for the spot that will make his little uke scream. "ahh sasuke right there again sasuke!" naruto yelled/moaned in pure ecstasy as he saw white. 'Heh found it' sasuke thought as he began thrusting harder hitting naruto prostate every time.

Naruto was seeing stars he could feel the heat rising in his stomach as he neared completement. "ha…ah….sasuke I….ah…im gonna c-cum." naruto panted. "Yeah I know me too…ahh!" sasuke replied though half off his conciseness gone. He grabbed naruto forgotten weeping cock a pumped in time with his thrusts. "SASUKE!" naruto screamed his lovers name as he came on both of there sweaty stomachs and with one final thrust sasuke came as well lowly grunting the name of his lover.

After they both came down from there sexual highs sasuke weacklly pulled out of naruto falling flat on his back next to naruto. "aishiteru sasuke."naruto smiled. "aishiteru naruto."sasuke smiled back then they both feel into a peacefull slumber not caring to bother with the fact they were still cover in the evedience of there dirt deed.

Sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*sasunaru*

Hi! So did you like it? Sorry it took awhile to update I only have my baa-chan's computer and she kinda doesn't know I write this so…..yeah(sweat drop)

Sasuke: you're a baka.

Cherry: don't talk to me that way! (flicks sasuke in the forehead)

Itachi: hey that's my thing. Hey am I in this at all?

Cherry: probably noy if my fans like it a lot ill write many chap's and I might add you in.

Ill give you Swedish fish for review's! (there my fav candy) ja ne!


End file.
